Oxide transistors attract wide attention due to their high mobility and good compatibility with the a-Si production line. However, since the oxide transistor having an etch stop layer (ESL) has a disadvantage of complex processes and less competitiveness with respect to a-Si, it is important to develop a back channel etch (BCE) oxide thin film transistor (e.g. indium gallium zinc oxide).